Raw and Uncut
by callmeBaby'08
Summary: You're all used to seeing aKagome who bends over backwards to please others. But all that stuff about me being so hung up on the dumbass Inuyasha that I was ignoring the fact that he went to see the mummy Kikyo is just some watered-down...uh just read it!
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One: Okay I'm pissed!_**

_Rated:M_

_Main Character:Kagome_

_Pairings: possible Kag/Inu?, Kag/Kouga?, Kag/Sessho?, or Kag/Kouga/Sessho?  
_

**_

* * *

Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me I own none of the characters in this story that honor goes to author Rumiko Takashima all i own is the plot.

* * *

  
_**

" I must be trippin off Acid" I said as quietly as I could to myself, as I struggled to loosen the ropes that bound my hands and feet, because honestly I'm kind of pissed off.

_~Yeah, yeah I know that some of you are wondering: What the hell is wrong with Kagome she never acted this way on the TV show? _

_The answer to that my friends and believe it or not all that stuff about me being all goody goody and so hung up on the dumbass (aka Inuyasha) that I was ignoring the fact that he snuck off to see the mummy(aka Kikio how do you spell that bitches' name) is just some watered down version*cough*bullshit, of what really went down and the __reason why.... those punkass producers I let use my biography for a show listened to dumbass ass and edited the **best** parts in it, or should I say the parts where he got his ass whooped by yours truely. _

_Then the idiots, I'm guessing they thought I was one to, try to feed me some crap about it being too violent for their intended audience._

_(**UH Newsflash: the show broadcasts midnight**)DUH! The **unintended** audience **should** be asleep at this time.  
_

_Which then, obviously, led me to cussing their asses out, but I did eventually let it go *cough* , but your suppose to let stuff like that go riightXD? _

_Anyway what these fuckups did **was** F'd up in my opinion so out of the kindness of my heart I'm gonna do right by you guys a tell ya what really happened, see it all started when.......~_

* * *

".…. yeah that's gotta be it cause ain't no way in hell these _**possum-faced, mothafuckas**_ got me _**tied Up**_…. on a _**Damn Mat**_… in the middle of a _**FUCKING VILLAGE **_like I'm some kind of **_SIDESHOW FREAK_**" I say, my voice gaining volume with each word, to the crowd while warily glancing around as it steadily grew.

At this point every last one of the villagers, including the old miko Kaede, had heard about the strangely dressed girl, whom they'd all been told was found and captured in InuYasha's forest, and with blooming curiosity had took it upon themselves to go and investigate this news.

"MAKE WAY, MAKE WAY for Kaede-sama" I hear someone call out from behind me and shift my body slightly to see what all the fuss is about. _'Guess I should see for myself who is in charge of this band of idiots' _I thought a sour look spreading over my face as I imagined a one-eyed mad woman in a lab coat on horseback, with a crack pipe in one hand, and a pistol in the other as she yells _"Of with er' head"...._

~ _Yeah I kinda have an over active imagination_~.

* * *

Fortunately for me an old woman looking to be maybe in her mid 50's, dressed in a white gii, red hamakas, _ looked like the traditional priestess garb_, and who appears to be missing her right eye_(Seeee I was right about that part)_ stood before me with a curious expression on her face as she bends over slightly to inspect me as she turns my face this way and that.

"....the hell you want lady?"I asked her irritated because she invaded my personal space.

"Who are ye child?" she asks me, in a voice that seemed tired yet kind, completely ignoring my question "... and why were ye in the forest of InuYasha?"

I stare at her like she has gone mental " Okaaaay, the name is Kagome and... Inu whata? Look ,Kaede-sama wasn't it?"

Kaede pauses only for a moment wondering whether or not giving me her name is a good idea before she nods a yes in my direction.

" Kaede-sama, I don't even know how in the hell I got _**here**_, let alone how I ended up in that forest. So how do you expect me to tell you why I was there?" I asked her but instead of waiting for her answer I just kept on talking."You know what you don't even have to answer that question just point me in the direction of that freak-ass well and I'll be out of you hair in no time."

"Hmmm, ye seem to resemble my late, sister Kikio greatly, yet lack in manners, also I sense a strong aura around ye." Kaede says voicing her thought aloud. "I wonder, could ye be her reincarnation?"

~_Uh me think la senorita has gone muy loco~_

".........who.....in the hell.... is Kikio?_"

* * *

OOOOKAY you guys this it tell me whats you think about the first chapter, hopefully its not the last but that depends on you guys, please go easy on the flames this was my first fanfic but I'm open to critic sism eh whatever your calling itXD hahaha TTFN-tatafornow. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Lets Not Talk About Mama

**A/N: A new chapter Yaay! LOL, thanks for reviewing you guys, I was starting to wonder if anyone was gonna read this story but you have so per you request _innocencedied2nite_ here is chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I wished to God last night that I owned the characters in this story.... but noooo, he wants to hold a grudge just cause somebody didn't go to church yesterday.... anyway that honor goes to the one and only Rumiko Takahashi.  
**

_**Time skip : after Inuyasha's release and the jewel is shattered; just before Sesshomaru's appearance.**_

"Okaaaay, explain to me again why I gotta have _**his**_ help to find the jewel shards?", I asked the old priestess Kaede in a low tone so as not to be heard by said person who was, at the moment, sitting on the other side of Kaede's hut in deep conversation with an old flea demon, named Myoga. "Need I remind you that not even _**five minutes**_ after he **_met_** me this bastard tried to **_kill me_**."

Unfortunately, before the old priestess could even begin to answer me she was interrupted by InuYasha who bellowed "I ain't exactly jumping for joy to be working with you either, wench!

I stared at him, my mouth gaped in surprise that he had heard me, but then the realization that he has just insulted me clicks and I scowl at him and say with shock laced in my voice," Oh no you didn't!" I look to Kaede and ask "Did he just....?"

"Lord InuYasha, this is a matter that really needs your attention, Lord Sesshomaru is on his way here and could arrive at any moment", stated Myouga as he hoped up and down excitedly as he sought to draw the half-demon's attention back to him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but why in the hell does the bastard think **_I_** know where the old man's tomb is? It' ain't like I knew anything about the old man except him being a lord of the western lands."

"His daddy was a **_L__ord_** of the west?" I ask Myouga, disbelief etched onto my face as I look InuYasha over, his insult momentarily forgetten with this new bit of information. "You gotta be kidding me? With the way _**he**_ acts! Tch, let me take a good guess and say that **_DOG BOY_** over there's either been spoiled rotten_~which I doubt~_ or a bastard child."

"WHY youuuu...." was all InuYasha could get out before Myouga began to answer my questions.

"Aye, Lord InuYasha's father **_was_** a lord of the western lands, child", says Myouga,thinking it best to ignore my comment and the glare InuYasha shot at him for interrupting,"and he was a demon among demons , great and powerful", stated Myouga proudly before murmuring quietly to himself _" His blood was also especially delicious and you my Lord InuYasha have inherited that from him."_

"Is that so.....then what **_is_** the story with his moms? I ask, curiosity getting the best of me, I just have to know who in there right mind would agree to _Not abort_ and carry this asshole for nine months.

"Aaah, now **_she_ **was a beauty like no other... a true princ~UGH!!", he began before being squished into the ground by the heel of InuYasha's foot.

"ASSHOLE!!! What the hell'd do that for?"I yelled at him.

"Just shut the hell up and drop it okay....she died a long time ago!", he shouted back before lifting and stomping through the reed-mat that was the doorway of Keade's home.

"....the fuck he bitchin' about now, what did I say?",irritated because he left before I could say anything else I looked over to Kaede for answers.

She however was rendered somewhat speechless by the whole ordeal and only replied,"Aye, well......."

"Tch, all I did was ask about his mom, whats the hells wrong with me doing that, huh?"

At that moment Myouga recovered from his position on the floor making a loud ~PLOP~ sound as he filled out again and answered me sadly," Yes well, Lord Inuyasha has always preferred to not speak of her."

"Hnn!"I snort before standing up to follow the half-demon, he _had_ left before I could properly repay him for his insult earlier and I _couldn't_ just let something like that go, that would be just_ wrong_.

**A/N: Yeeah I know kind of short, but I sort of, kind of, accidentally didn't save the last time I added on to the story so.... lets just skip that and go on with the shout outs to my main reviewers:**

** _innocencedied2nite_- you were awesome AND  
**

** _lil-wolf-gurrl_- I knooow you didn't think I forgot about you, lol I've been thinking about your suggestion to make this a Kag/Kouga pairing and its given me an idea, since I can't seem to pick who I want to pair up I decided........to cast a vote**

**THATS RIGHT BOYS&GIRLS a vote pairings are basic Inu/Kag, Sessho/Kag, and Kouga/Kag**

**Kouga/Kag-1 everyone else so far zero XD **_(till next time)_**  
**


End file.
